Ranger
Description The Ranger is a ranged themed class, much like the Mage. Rangers start with a bow, 64 arrows, and some tools. The Ranger's powers mostly revolve around the arrows he/she fires; The Ranger can fire three arrows at once, launch an explosive arrow, launch an arrow that spawns a lightning bolt on impact, and fire an arrow that leaves a torch at impact, in addition to being able to climb "natural" blocks and jump large distances with Leap (otherwise called "arrow ziplinin' tomfoolery.") Rangers are the most maneuverable class, able to climb natural blocks, leap amongst the treetops, and barrage their opponents with magical arrows. Strategies When you are exploring the Overworld in search of dungeons and adventures, take this piece of advice: A Ranger should never touch the ground. Using the climbing skill and the leap ability, you should stick to trees, mountains, or anything else so long as you can fight monsters without getting touched. Even in non-forest terrain the Ranger can move about and be equally, if not more effective. In terms of your abilities you should only have 4: Leap, Multi-shot, Wind Trap, Haste. You should have 1 point in all your abilities except for Multi-shot, which is the skill that most your points will end up in. Every point that goes into multi-shot adds one more arrow to the ability. The way to clear towers is this. When you go up the ladder into the upper floors, you should use Leap and jump to a corner without mobs. Then you should put up to 3 wind traps on the ground next to you and build up a small column while the mobs are being repelled. Then use Leap to jump onto the column of blocks you just made and short charge your multishot into the crowd of mobs below. This way of playing is less efficient than the warrior or mage as they can just spam whirlwind or breath of fire but this is the only way of playing ranger without dying. Because of multishot, you should be able to completely decimate everything below from above. This way of playing ensures your safety when raiding towers. Another thing about this playstyle is that multi-shot does not consume any mana which means that all your mana is reserved for leaping or putting down wind traps, meaning you can make do with a small mana pool unlike warriors and mages. Skill Distribution The ranger best benefits from high levels of Dexterity as Dexterity adds ranged damage as well as critical strike chance and defense! This is very overpowered and hopefully the use of Agility for ranged damaged and Critical strike chance should even this out. No points should be currently put into any of the other stats except for Wisdom and even so, only put in like 5 at the most. This is because you can get enough stats in the gear you forage and all your extra stat points should go into boosting your damage. Also, the way to clear towers as stated above is very safe which negates the need for high fortitude. Order of allocating points (Rough guide): # Dexterity # Fortitude # Intelligence Never: Strength For a pure dexterity build you only need to put all your points in to dexterity, carry a bow with high damage (and dexterity if it has it). Late-game Gearing for Rangers Getting into the late-game with a Ranger is harder and inefficient compared to other classes. Here is a short guide on how to gear for rangers. You want a bow as your weapon. Refer to Equipment and Loot. For stats on your gear, you want the legendary omni buffs. You want the +20 boosts to go to Fortitude, Dexterity and Intelligence.'' Why would you want intelligence?'' Well, very simply because if you have a bow with added elemental damage, intelligence gives you even more damage. Also, wisdom isn't really needed on your gear because as a Ranger, you only use mana for Leap and Wind traps. For gear modifiers, you really want +15% movement speed on all your pieces of Jewelry. For armour, you want either +100% resistances or the Turtle modifier which gives +150% increased defense and +50% durability to your gear. For your weapon though, you really want added Min and Max damage, percentage increased physical damage (if it is possible to get on a bow) and as many types of elemental damage as you can. The max rolls are +12 to Min and Max damage, +80% damage and for elemental damage refer to the Magical Items page. Contrary to other classes, Life and Mana Steal aren't that important as you don't need a way to constantly sustain your mana and you wouldn't get damaged much anyway if you play the way that is explained in the Strategies section of this page. If you do get constantly damaged, that is because you are fighting at Melee range which is really not advised as you will be hit by like 30 reflected arrows which would kill you in one shot. Ranger Pros and Cons Pros # Multi-shot costs no mana # Falling long distances isn't much of a problem if you are able to hook onto ledges. # The world is your climbing frame # You seem to never run out of arrows. # Looks really cool and is fun to shoot a ridiculous amount of arrows into a horde of enemies with multi-shot. # Playing Ranger all the way to the late game is a challenge and the game is never a cakewalk for you Cons # Only Aoe ability is very poor as it is a weak version of mage's charged bolts # Inefficient Dungeon and Tower Clear when compared to the other two classes # Hands Down, the weakest class in game because of reasons above # You have the easiest way to one-shot yourself. Types of Weapons * Shortbow * Longbow * Razorbow * Cedarbow * Great Bow * War Bow * Double Bow * Blade Bow * Rune Bow * Gothic Bow * Grandbow * Dragonbow Category:Classes